


A Second Chance At Life.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I pack up all of my belongings and I run away from my narcissistic dad.      I get struck by lightning from the thunderstorm and I get sent into the World of Pokemon. I join Team Rainbow Rocket and I get turned evil.





	A Second Chance At Life.

I hate my life because my narcissistic dad grounds me all the time for stupid reasons and he cusses at me all the time which I don't like. My mom doesn't ground me and my stepdad doesn't ground me. My mom loves me and my stepdad loves me. My narcissistic dad hates to see me alive and he wants to see me die. I packed up all of my belongings in the two bags and I left my house through the kitchen's right door. I put all of my stuff down on the ground and I walked around in the grass. I got struck by lighting and I blacked out. I heard a really loud beeping noise and I woke up in a very strange room. I saw two guys in the room walking towards me and I tried to get away from them. Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian sat down on the bed. Dr. Zager:"You're very lucky to be alive miss." He said. Professor Sebastian:"You got struck by lightning." "Our Agent Pierce found you out cold." "Actually it was his Houndoom Loki." He said. Me:"Where am I at?" I asked. Dr. Zager:"You're inside of our Team Rocket Head Quarters Base out on Route 22 near Viridian City." He said. Me:"My narcissistic father hates me so much and he wants me dead!" "I packed up all of my belongings in two bags and I ran away from all of his abusive ways." "Grounding me all the time for very stupid reasons and cussing at me all the time." "I got my two pet cats with me and I also got my one pet puppy." "Oh and I also have my one pet bunny too." I said sadly. Professor Sebastian:"What's your name?" He asked. Me:"Megan Richelle Kendell." "I'm almost 32 years old." I said.


End file.
